wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (October 2008)
October 02, 2008 - Wubbzy Play Date! Everyone is enthralled by Wubbzy at the office play date. We have so many cute pictures like this, I just have to keep posting them. : ) -Angie October 02, 2008 - Wubbzy Play Date!.png October 06, 2008 - Caio from Italy! Check out this fan art that comes to us all the way from Italy. This is Virginia, a 3 year old fan from Italy who sent great fridge-art! Grazie, Virginia!! - Carrie October 06, 2008 - Caio from Italy!.png October 06, 2008 - WubbDOG! Check this out!! Little 4-year-old Jules, pictured below, has a dog named Wubbzy! How cool is that!? Wubbzy is 9 months old and he's a Lhasa Apso. Jules, give little Wubbzy lots of love from us! - Carrie October 06, 2008 - WubbDOG!.png October 06, 2008 - WubbDOG! 2.png October 07, 2008 - Homemade Music Video https://youtu.be/6z360aA2iXM (Video is no longer available) Check out these crazy kids! They put together their own "Be Happy" music video. What a great job! Whoever coordinated and edited the video really put a lot of work into it. One problem tho - I don't see it entered in the Wubbzy dance contest! :( Get those films entered, folks! Just visit this page and sign up! - Carrie October 07, 2008 - Wubbzy Gift Pack Available at Sam's Club This Wubbzy gift pack is available exclusively at Sam's Club. It contains a Ty Beanie Wubbzy and the Wubbzy DVD, and it's really a great gift if you want to get some of that holiday shopping done early. WOW! WOW! -angie October 07, 2008 - Wubbzy Gift Pack Available at Sam's Club.png October 08, 2008 - WubBirth Day Parties! We've been getting SO MANY great pictures from some great Wubbzy birthday parties. I'm going to try and catch up on some that I've been getting in. Today's birthday boy is Beckham! (CUTE name!) Beckham celebrated his 2nd birthday in style! Mom had all kinds of decorations, plates and fun goodies for the kids, but best of all, she baked him this great wubbzy cake. What a wonderful job! Thanks for the photos, Beckham, and happy birthday! - Carrie October 08, 2008 - WubBirth Day Parties!.png October 08, 2008 - WubBirth Day Parties! 2.png October 09, 2008 - Don't Forget the Contest! https://youtu.be/vEPEpX8wzr8 (Video is no longer available) Don't forget about the dance contest that Starz is hosting over at YouTube! It's so exciting! You can get the details at the dance contest page by clicking here. Join the group and get your videos posted today! The prizes (YES very cool prizes) are below, and the deadline is October 31st!: Grand Prize winner will receive: 6 different wubbzy books (from Simon & Schuster/Scholastic) Ty Wubbzy, Widget and Waldon Plush Disco Dancing Wubbzy Wubbzy DVD PLUS A CHANCE TO HAVE THEIR CHILD’S VIDEO AS A BONUS FEATURE ON A FUTURE WUBBZY DVD! 2 Runners Up will receive: Wubbzy DVD and Ty Wubbzy Plush Good luck and get dancin'! - Carrie October 09, 2008 - Cute Wubbzy Hat! We are all loving this adorable Wubbzy hat. Great job to the person who spent the time creating this! WOW! WOW! -Angie October 09, 2008 - Cute Wubbzy Hat!.png October 13, 2008 - More Birthdays! Steph and Karl made this great cake for their daughter Olivia's second birthday. What a great job, you guys! This one really looks like Wubbzy. I love to see people take on projects that they may not think they can do, only to whip out an awesome cake like this. Haha In trying to make our little ones happy, I think we often surprise ourselves! Good work, guys, and happy birthday Olivia! - Carrie October 13, 2008 - More Birthdays!.png October 14, 2008 - Jenny C and her Plushie! Jenny C sent me some photos of this plushie that she made for her daughter. I very neglectfully let the e-mail hang out and get lost in the black hole of my inbox. Now, I unfurl them to you, our faithful readers. How cute are these photos? What a great job, Jenny and thanks for sending us your photos! - Carrie October 14, 2008 - Jenny C and her Plushie!.png October 14, 2008 - Jenny C and her Plushie! 2.png October 14, 2008 - Wubbzy Halloween Costume! Check out this WOW! WOW! Wubbzy halloween costume! One little Wubbzy fan is really lucky to get to wear this on the big day. WOW! WOW! -angie October 14, 2008 - Wubbzy Halloween Costume!.png October 15, 2008 - Have You Seen? Have you seen the Wubbzy Amazon site? That's right! He has his very own site dedicated to all things Wubbzy! You can buy your favorite books and toys, and also play games, print coloring pages, and even watch a cool video where a group of kids interview Wubbzy! Visit the page at www.amazon.com/wubbzy, or just watch the great video, here. - Carrie October 15, 2008 - Have You SeenQ.png October 16, 2008 - Happy Birthday, Ella! Wow! WOW! Look at this great cake that Susan got for her daughter Ella's second birthday. Susan's friend, who runs a cake shop called Kake Lady, made the cake for Ella. What a great job. I hope your birthday was Wubb-riffic! - Carrie October 16, 2008 - Happy Birthday, Ella!.png October 16, 2008 - Wubbzy Picture! Look at the amazing picture of Wubbzy that one of our friends made. Isn't it great? Wubbzy has some seriously talented followers! Please feel free to send any fun drawings of Wubbzy to angie@frederator.com. We, here at Wubbzy, love to post your beautiful artwork for all of Wubbzy's fans to see! -Angie October 16, 2008 - Wubbzy Picture!.png October 17, 2008 - Happy Birthday, Laurel! Here's another great cake that Laurel had for her second birthday! I especially love how this cake is iced in a way so it looks really fuzzy and fluffy. Just how I imagine Wubbzy himself! I wouldn't snuggle with this cake tho - I'd eat it right up! - Carrie October 17, 2008 - Happy Birthday, Laurel!.png October 20, 2008 - Gettin' Crafty I received this great crafty piece that Emily did with her 6 year old daughter and 3 year old son a while ago and neglected to blog it! Sorry about that guys... But it's here now. Up next, I want to see peoples crafty Halloween costumes. Unfortunately, we won't have Halloween costumes until next year, but get creative folks and show me what you can do! - Carrie October 20, 2008 - Gettin' Crafty.png October 21, 2008 - Wubbzy DVD at Kmart and BJ's! Pick up this exclusive WOW! WOW! Wubbzy DVD with 3-D hologram front and a BONUS soundtrack at Kmart and BJ's! -Angie October 21, 2008 - Wubbzy DVD at Kmart and BJ's!.png October 22, 2008 - Pumpkin Challenge! I know I've already posted these pumpkins, but it was a while ago. It's much more seasonal to talk pumpkins now! I want to challenge you guys to carve your own pumpkins, make your own costumes, candy bags... whatever, and send those pictures to me! Just click the "email me" link in the left hand column and get the pictures comin'. In the meant ime, let's make sure that Flickr user oddharmonic gets credit for this perfectly primped pumkin! - Carrie October 22, 2008 - Pumpkin Challenge!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/oddharmonic/982921132/ October 22, 2008 - Pumpkin Challenge! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/oddharmonic/982063715/in/set-72157601161484376/ October 23, 2008 - Remember the Hats? Lots of people wrote in asking about where to find these SUPER-CUTE Wubbzy hats. Surf on over to this website where you can find the Wubbzy hat and even more! Thanks to Hot Top Hats for such a cute creation! - Carrie October 23, 2008 - Remember the HatsQ.png October 23, 2008 - Wubb Games Website! Have you checked out the Wubbgames website lately? If you're looking for something fun to do with your little one, check it out, and play play play! Wubb Games! October 24, 2008 - Homemade Costume!! Check out Kaylee Elizabeth in the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! costume that her Mom made for her. What a great job :D Kaylee just turned two in early October and her daddy says that she had a Wubbzy themed birthday party, too. For her cake, they put the Kooky Kollectables on top. What a fabulous idea for those of you who may not be handy in the kitchen! - Carrie October 24, 2008 - Homemade Costume!!.png October 27, 2008 - Richard Turns Two Here is Richard blowing out the candles on his second birthday. As you can see, Richard had a Wubbzy themed party. His mommy did a fabulous job on his cake, and check out the fantastic plush that his Grandma made for him. Richard looks so stunned and excited to see it. Here's wishing you a happy second birthday, Richard! Give that plushie Wubbzy a hug for me! - Carrie October 27, 2008 - Richard Turns Two (Small).png|''Due to size limitations, clicking this picture will link you to the reuploaded source on Flickr.|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/142620925@N02/31801659448/in/album-72157672900025377/ October 27, 2008 - Richard Turns Two 2.png October 28, 2008 - Können Sie sagen, 'Wubbzy' in Deutsch? https://youtu.be/RcOSgOJZJ5A ''(Video is no longer available) Holy smokes are these clips great! These are clips of the German-dubbed Wubbzy on YouTube. It is so much fun to see how Wubbzy translates to different languages as he takes over the world!!! - Carrie October 28, 2008 - Holy Halloween! https://youtu.be/Yjzo16GHFh4 (Video is no longer available) I just found out that a brand spankin' new episode of Wubbzy will be airing tomorrow at 9am on Nick, Jr. for Halloween! I checked it out and it is TOO CUTE for words! I don't want to spoil it, but it is by far one of my favorite episodes now. I'll post more artwork tomorrow, but for now, here is a super quick, sneak peak! - Carrie October 28, 2008 - Holy Halloween!.png October 28, 2008 - Have a WOW! WOW! Wubbzy Party! Have a lovely WOW! WOW! WUBBZY party with some of these exciting products... They're available at many different stores, and your little ones will love a Wubbzy party! Who wouldn't?! -Angie October 28, 2008 - Have a WOW! WOW! Wubbzy Party!.png October 28, 2008 - Have a WOW! WOW! Wubbzy Party! 2.png October 28, 2008 - Have a WOW! WOW! Wubbzy Party! 3.png October 29, 2008 - Yep, Matthew Looks 2 Alright! Matthew turned two recently, and would have NOTHING but a Wubbzy themed birthday party. You can see that Mom & Dad went to lots of trouble and made these totally cool, larger-than-life cutouts (which they markered & crayoned onto giant bulletin board paper). They also made a kickity kickball cake with Wubbzy on top. It looks like so much fun, and I can't get over the "Does this shirt make me look 2?" shirt that Matthew is wearing. Too funny! Happy Birthday Matthew, and thanks for having Wubbzy at it! - Carrie October 29, 2008 - Yep, Matthew Looks 2 Alright!.png October 29, 2008 - Yep, Matthew Looks 2 Alright! 2.png October 29, 2008 - Costumes Galore! If you caught this morning's Halloween episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy you surely got quite the treat (or trick!?). I couldn't get over all of the great and creative costumes that our artists came up with. So much fun! I pulled them all so you guys could check them out in closer detail, because they're totally worth it. - Carrie October 29, 2008 - Costumes Galore!.png October 29, 2008 - Costumes Galore! 2.png October 29, 2008 - Costumes Galore! 3.png October 29, 2008 - Costumes Galore! 4.png October 30, 2008 - DIY Piñata! Jennifer sends us this fabulous How-To so that you can make your very own Wubbzy piñata or decoration. As you can see, her little one, Carl, is enjoying his! Piñata or Decoration How-T o: You Need: * cereal box * glue * yellow crepe paper/yellow construction paper * markers * scissors * drinking straws * tape Cover the cereal box with construction paper & crepe paper using tape & glue or just use yellow construction paper. Next build arms, legs and tail with straws, using tape Go over with crepe paper & draw your Wubbzy face (and don't forget to glue on the ears!) If using as a piñata just add string to hang from top and opening for candy. Thanks Jennifer, and I hope that you DIY-ers out there will send your own results! - Carrie October 30, 2008 - DIY Piñata!.png October 30, 2008 - DIY Piñata! 2 (Small).png|''Due to size limitations, clicking this picture will link you to the reuploaded source on Flickr.|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/142620925@N02/31801771688/in/album-72157672900025377/ October 30, 2008 - Joellen's Wubbzy Costume! We received this post from The Wetzel Chronicle and had to post it! A Family Tradition My mom was the queen of Halloween costumes. She took great pride in creating just the perfect, unique get-up for her kids. Even when I was just four months old she dressed me as Humpty Dumpty and put me on her shoulder. Of course she was dressed as a wall. One day I came home from school and she was pulling a papier mache Snoopy head out of the oven. I thought she had lost it, but she was proud of her creation. I was a bit concerned. That Snoopy head wasn’t perfectly smooth like the masks in the boxed costumes at Big Wheel or Murphy’s Mart. Those were the costumes I always wanted, but she knew she could do better than a plastic coverall and a thin mask attached with an elastic string. I don’t know that the same holds true, but I think she taught me right because I made Joellen’s costume this year. When I asked her what she wanted to be, she said “Wow Wow!” In two-year-old speak that is Wow Wow Wubbzy, a rather new cartoon that is all the rage with the pre-school set these days. I decided that was possible and started making plans (after I found out such a costume could not be Googled). My husband and sister were afraid for Joellen’s pride, but at Saturday’s costume parade at the Chili-Fest, she wore her costume with pride and walked down the middle of Main Street saying in amazement, “I’m Wow Wow! I’m Wow Wow!” What an amazing Wubbzy costume! Great work and Great story! -Angie October 30, 2008 - Joellen's Wubbzy Costume!.png October 31, 2008 - Happy Halloween! https://youtu.be/4_A2YUwJmpU ''(Video is no longer available) I know I get crazy with the Halloween posts, but it's my favorite holiday. It's way too much fun to dress up, and well, the candy is just plain awesome! So we're celebrating today with the entire video from this year's Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Halloween episode. I really love this video because you can tell that the crew had a lot of fun making it. It's drawn in a slightly different style than most of our episodes, but it's fun and a little bit different. It's nice to shake things up a bit ;) - Carrie October 31, 2008 - Wubbzy Pumpkins! Look at this creative masterpiece! From our friend Jennifer in Michigan! ; ) Happy Halloween everyone! Wow! Wow! -Angie October 31, 2008 - Wubbzy Pumpkins!.png October 31, 2008 - Wubbzy Pumpkins! 2.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2008